random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart BJ
Mario Kart BJ is an upcoming follow-up to Mario Kart Comp. Unlike most other Mario Kart entries and more akin to Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart DS, this entry will not emphasize on new characters that much. Instead, there will be a focus of balance and interactions between the characters and items, as well as making every character unique in their own likenesses. Gameplay The gameplay remains mostly the same. The coins from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8 return. Bikes from Mario Kart Wii returned as they did in Mario Kart 8 as well as buggies from the latter game. Gliders and underwater racing return from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. Also returning from Mario Kart 8 is the special anti-gravity mechanic. Like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart 8, the drivers hold all of their items in one hand. A small but important mechanic from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! returns where a driver can steal another driver's item(s) they were holding onto when bumping into each other. Another returning feature from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the special items. New in this game is the ability to drill underground. The player is able to navigate through the ground much like when driving underwater as there will be a set path to follow and the ground is transparent to the player. The drill can also break apart incoming obstacles like a breakable wooded barrier. Another new mechanic is the ability to race across the surface of water much like a hover boat. The significantly brighter water surface color signifies a hover boat area. In addition, new kart customization options appear in this game, being able to customize the propellers, the drills, and the skirts of a kart. Characters * - Unlockable. ** - New driver and unlockable. Items * Coin * Banana * Triple Bananas * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Mushroom * Triple Mushrooms * Fake Item Box * Triple Fake Item Boxes * Thunderbolt * Blooper * Super Leaf * Star * Mega Mushroom * Mini Mushroom* (new) * Feather** * Lucky 8*** (new) * Lucky 7**** * - The Mini Mushroom will shrink the driver down to miniature size. However unlike the Thunderbolt, it will not make the driver slow to a stop when activated. ** - The Feather will work similarly to how it did in Super Mario Kart. Additionally while in the air, the driver could perform a stunt to get a mini speed boost when landing or give the driver an altitude boost when gliding through the air. *** - The Lucky 8 will function like how the Lucky 7 did in Mario Kart 7. The driver will juggle eight normal single items which are the Banana, Green Shell, Red Shell, the Fake Item Box, the Thunderbolt, the Blooper, and the Super Leaf. **** - Only available at last place, the Lucky 7 will function just like it did in Mario Kart 7. However instead of normal items, the driver will juggle seven randomly selected special items. 'Special Items' * - The Spiny Shell will lock on and hit every single driver ahead of the user. When used in first place, it will loop around the track until it hits the driver in second place. ** - Banzai Bill is a straight up successor to the Bullet Bill in previous games, but larger and faster, being able to knock out opponents in front far more quickly. *** - When in usage, the Daisy Flower will give the user a speed boost after taking a hit. There are six petals and a petal will wither and fall when it is being used. After the sixth petal falls, the item has been completely used. **** - Acting as a spiritual successor to the Chain Chomp and Bullet Bill, the Launch Star has the user glide over the track in which the player is able to perform a couple of stunts before landing, much like the Feather in this game. Doing a certain number of stunts would earn the user a mushroom. ***** - The Mega Starbit will act like Bowser's Shell but will break once hit by a wall. Once the starbit breaks, coins will be sent flying out of the broken starbit. ****** - The Cannon Box will send three projectiles that act similarly like green shells. However, the Cannon Box could lock on to any upcoming targets, making the projectiles act like red shells instead. Upon impact, it will also have the similar effects of an explosion, but it will not impact nearby drivers. Kart parts 'Bodies' 'Karts' * Standard 'Bikes' * Standard 'Buggies' * Standard 'Tires' A new addition to customizable tires affect how much the driver hovers on anti-gravity. * Standard 'Gliders' * Super 'Propellers' A new category for customizing the propellers of a kart when driving underwater. * Super 'Drills' A new category for customizing the drills of a kart when drilling underground. * Standard 'Skirts' A new category for customizing the skirts of a kart when hovering on water. * Standard Tracks 'Placement unknown' * Luigi's Mansion * Jungle Hijinx * Vanilla Chai Mountains * Wario Casino * Unnamed Waluigi Course * Gusty Garden Galaxy * Airship Parade * Sky Station * Plessie's Water Carnival * N64 Royal Raceway * GCN Sherbet Land * 3DS Neo Bowser City * Wii U Thwomp Ruins * Wii U Cloudtop Cruise * Wii U Bone Dry Dunes Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart